


Attached

by ButterflyCryx



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCryx/pseuds/ButterflyCryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has a little trouble being away from Leo. Just a short, cute one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

"Okay little guy, here's how it's gonna go; me and you are gonna watch reruns of All of My Children while mommy shops with her new friends from the fertility clinic. Sound good?" Danny softly announced, staring down at his 2 month-old son. The growing baby just yawned in response, closing his almond shaped eyes seconds after.

Danny smiled then leaned down to kiss the curly-haired infant on his forehead. He was rocking him back and forth while pacing the living room. 

Everywhere around the apartment there were stuffed animals, baby blankets, bibs, unwashed bottles, and Mindy's many make-up wipes (that had already been used). It was definitely time for a cleaning, but with their heavy work schedules and taking care of Leo, it was almost impossible to obtain. Danny made a mental note to tidy the apartment later that evening, after a healthy marathon of his favorite show and giving his son a bath. Just as he was about to put the baby down in his bassinet, there was a knock at the door. 

"Who could that be Leo? Who could that be." He cooed, walking to the door and opening it seconds later. 

"Hello Dr. C, I came courtesy of, and I quote, 'the baby mama'. Mindy asked me to stop by and be of assistance." 

"What? Why would she do that?! My son and I are fine. Go home Morgan." Danny urged, closing the door and stepping back inside. Before he got a chance to lock it, Morgan opened it and walked right in.

"I'm sorry but she won't leave me alone unless I snapchat what Leo is doing every five minutes." 

"What the heck is snapchat?! Look, it doesn't matter. She doesn't need you to be here Morgan. What she needs is to have fun with her friends and relax. She's been home with our son for the past two months and hasn't had time to herself. She's too obsessed." Danny said, finally placing the sleepy baby in his bassinet. Morgan took a quick snapchat picture of Leo before replying.

"I totally get that Dr. C, but she threatened to take away my coupons for Mcdonalds so... I really don't have a choice."

"Oh boy." Danny sighed, then stood up.

"Well, let's get to cleaning. If Mindy sent you here to do something, then you're gonna do something. And no complaining or I'll send you out on the fire escape."

Morgan nodded, excited to help Danny and spend a day with him.

-

"Aww, look at my two meatballs." Mindy cooed, caressing her phone screen before showing it to her friends. 

"That's so cute! So have you set a day for the wedding?" Natasha asked, sipping excitedly on her double chocolate chip frappe. Mindy took a sip of her strawberry cream frappe then replied.

"We're aiming for a summer wedding. Leo's gonna be 9 months by then so we have time to pick and choose. Plus, I totally want to get him a cute little blinged out suit. My kid is gonna be, by far, the most fashionable one there. And I'm the bride!" 

Natasha and Emily, Mindy's co-workers/student interns at her booming fertility clinic, laughed. 

"We don't expect anything less Lahiri. I'm so excited for you and Danny; you guys are hashtag goals." Emily squealed.

"Aw, thanks for using teenage lingo to describe my family Em. You know how much that means to me."

As the three of them circled the mall and began talking about celebrity crushes, Mindy's phone buzzed and it was another snapchat from Morgan.

"Awww, they're giving Leo a bath." Mindy said, staring at the pictures. Emily gave Natasha a sad look.

"Hey doc, we totally get it if you wanna go back home. This is the 10th time you've checked your phone since we've been here. We're just two YA's and we don't have your awesome lifestyle." 

Mindy immediately put her phone in her jacket pocket and gave the girls a shocked look.

"What? No no, that's not true Em! Look, I know I'm like, super obsessed with my reality tv show worthy family, but I do wanna spend time with you. You two have been so helpful and amazing at my clinic and you've kept it together while I was away. I'd rather much talk about the vampire diaries then hear Danny and Leo snore at night. Trust me."

Emily and Natasha smiled then resumed their conversation from before. 

-

"Alright, we've got a clean house and a sleeping infant. I say we're done for the day." Danny announced, slapping his knees before standing and showing Morgan to the door. Morgan hugged his co-worker in an awkward stance then kissed his forehead.

"It was a pleasure to spend an entire 10 hours with you. Give Mindy a hug for me. And a kiss. On the lips-"

"Okay, get the hell out." 

Morgan didn't get a chance to reply as Danny forced him through the door and closed it shut.

"Finally. Peace." The doctor announced. He walked over to his couch and began watching his marathon.

\--

Twenty minutes passed and the sound of keys alerted Danny's senses. He checked his watch and noticed that it was only 7:35 PM. Was Mindy back already?

"Hey babe!" 

"Hey, what are you doing back so early? I thought you were gonna stay out till 10?"

"Well, I was, but..."

"You just couldn't keep away huh?"

Mindy nodded in shame then joined her fiancée on their couch.

"It was so hard... I accidentally fed one of the girls and that's when I knew it was time for me to come home."

Danny laughed then held Mindy. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips then got back to the tv screen in front of him.

"Well me and little man are fine. He was good today."

"He's always good, Danny. He's the perfect child."

"I beg to differ. He got bratty when he realized he had to drink milk out of a bottle."

Mindy giggled then leaned in to kiss her fiancée for a second time.

"He'll get use to the formula. Did my parents call to set up a babysitting day? And did your mom stop by to see him?"

"No and no. Grandparents are busy this week, but your mom said she'll call you on Monday and let you know."

"Great. So uh, where's my little cutie pie?" Mindy said, leaving to go check the nursery. Danny stood up and immediately stopped her.

"Wait, he's sleeping Min. I just put him down."

"Yeah but I haven't been with hi-"

"Mindy, I know you're really attached and that's normal, but you've gotta think of you too. I admire your love for our son, trust me, but you've had a tough pregnancy and a tough delivery."

Danny didn't know if it was his words or Mindy's emotional imbalance since Leo was born, but the tears instantly started to flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't do that... C'mon babe, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just, I love him so much and I get so sad when I'm not with you guys and I... What if I do this wrong?"

Danny hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on Mindy's lower back.

"Do what wrong?"

"Parenting. What if I forget to do things for him? Important things like say 'I love you' before I go to work or sneak him a pack of cookies because all you'll give him for snacks is a carrot. We can't have him be the weird kid in class, Danny." 

Danny chuckled then replied.

"I'm pretty sure you won't forget any of those, especially the last one. You're a fantastic mom and he's crazy about you."

Mindy wiped at her tears and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm proud of you babe."

The couple kissed and as things became a little heated...

Leo started to cry.

"Wrong time, Leo!" Mindy said, rolling her eyes as she went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle. Danny shook his head with a smile then proceeded to his sons room.

The end ~


End file.
